Sick buddies
by AusllyTraceObsessed98
Summary: An AU set in early 2013. Cold and flu season is spreading like wildfire at Marino High School and Austin and Ally are hit pretty hard. But they get the right remedies and eventually are healed. T for language, suggestive dialogue and drug references. Summary is kinda half-assed I know but please read, follow, favorite and review :* :* :*
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi guys! How are you all? I'm doing great. I graduated High School, I'm starting college this year (my plan is to start with community college and then transfer to a university after 2-3 years and also get a job to earn some cash) I'm involved in a great internship where I'm going to be working with middle schoolers and I'm going to earn great money. But I want you guys to know that just because I'm going to college doesn't mean I'm not still a little girl at heart. I always will be a little girl at heart. Oh, and about the story, yes, it takes place during in early 2013 (I was in my final semester of Middle School at that time and now I'm done with High School. Wow it's crazy) because it's been over a year since** _ **Austin & Ally **_**ended and I'm sure you guys miss it as much as I do and I thought it may help if we write stories set in the fetus Auslly days to bring us back to those amazing times :'). OK, I'll just quit shooting my mouth off and get on with the story.**

 **Friday January 11, 2013:**

 **ALLY:**

My throat was so scratchy. I had a sore throat, but I wasn't sick enough to stay home. Trying to catch up with my guy friend/crush, Austin Moon (we had class together next period), I saw Barry Reynolds sneeze on his face. My blonde best friend wiped the sneeze right off with his hand, and said,

"Next time, you might wanna cover your mouth when you sneeze."

Barry sneezed again. Austin added,

"And you might wanna use hand sanitizer. Cold and flu season is at its worst this year and you don't want to spread it to other people."

He sniffled and said,

"OK, sorry, Austin."

Austin saw me and he said,

"Hey, Ally."

I said,

"Hey, sneeze target."

He flipped me off.

"You little bitch, don't rub it in."

I flipped him off right back.

"Love you too."

He cleared his throat.

"My throat's already kinda scratchy, and cold and flu season has been spreading like wildfire ever since September."

I said,

"I know right? It wasted no time at all. And my throat's kinda scratchy, too."

Austin said,

"It's almost certain that we're both gonna end up horribly sick by Sunday."

I giggled.

"I guess your dad's medical vocabulary is being passed down to you."

Austin's dad for a living was a primary care doctor and his mom was a fourth/fifth grade teacher at Southside Elementary School.

 **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know Mike and Mimi have a mattress store, but I like having them experiment with other careers too).**

"My dad said colds and the flu have been dominating why his patients have come in the last few months. Last week, he was giving a gay guy a prostate exam and he had an orgasm."

"Come again?"

I asked.

"Anyway, I hope this is just a scratchy throat. There's a shit-ton of pollen in the air."

Austin said to me,

"It's winter, Ally. Pollen doesn't come out till spring."

"It's happened before when it's not spring,"

I said.

 **2 days later**

 **Sunday January 13, 2013:**

 **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided to skip ahead to two days to avoid filler. You're welcome).**

I was laying on the couch of my mom's and my living room (my mom and dad had been divorced since I was nine, so for over seven years now) and for what felt like the millionth time in the last two days, I coughed like a barking dog, rapidly producing mucus. I sneezed and picked up a kleenex from the box and blew my nose into it. I was laying under a pink, red and purple _Hannah Montana_ plush blanket ( _Hannah Montana_ was one of my favorite Disney Channel shows back in the day and it still held up). My head ached and my neck was really stiff. I had the worst chills ever, I was so exhausted and lazy, I had no appetite, I couldn't eat anything without retching, my throat was sore, my muscles ached, I felt dizzy every time I stood up, I had been sneezing and coughing endlessly, I had thrown up quite a bit in the last two days and my nose and my head were very congested.

I coughed and sneezed again. It brought my mother in.

"You OK, Ally?"

I smiled sarcastically.

"Well, let's see, I'm coughing, sneezing, cold, nauseous, exhausted, I have vertigo, I have no appetite, my neck is stiff-"

I was cut off by another fit of horrendous coughing.

"And I feel like I was just hit by a bus. So yeah, I'm great,"

I sneezed twice again. My mom said to me,

"You sound like a cross between the old hag from _Snow White_ and that annoying YouTube kid, I forgot his name."

I said,

"His name is Fred,"

and sniffled. My mother walked over and laid her hand on my forehead.

"You're burning hot, Ally,"

she said to me. She picked up the thermometer from the coffee table in front of me where I was lying under my _Hannah Montana_ blanket and stuck in my ear. It beeped in three seconds.

"104. I'm calling Dr. Bryant and setting you up to see her tomorrow."

"OK,"

I said. My mom was right; I should see a doctor. Not only did I have a high fever, but my coughing had that barking sound to it, I had a stiff neck and I had been getting dizzy a lot in the course of two days.

 **Umm, favoriting, following and reviews make me happy :) Have a nice day everyone :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday January 14, 2013:**

 **AUSTIN:**

 _Holy shit, did I just get hit by a bus_?

was what I mentally asked myself after only forty-five minutes of sleep. I got so little sleep due to sneezing, coughing, shivering and aching all damn night. I felt another sneeze, accompanied by a few nasty coughs, escape my sick body. I pulled a tissue from the box and sprayed snot and mucus into it and wadded it into a ball. Well, one of many balls I had wadded up after sneezing into.

I sneezed twice and let out a fit of thick coughing. It was loud enough to bring my mom in. Unlike me, she actually looked presentable. She asked me,

"Austin? You OK?"

I said sarcastically,

"I feel like a bus ran over me, so yeah, I'm great."

My mom walked over and laid her hand on my forehead.

"You're burning up."

She picked up the digital thermometer from my nightstand and stuck it under my tongue. My mom was gently stroking my sweaty forehead while I was waiting for the beep. It beeped.

"You're running a fever. 102. You stay put, you're not going to school today."

I sneezed twice and coughed.

"Mom, shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

My mom looked over me, concerned.

"I doubt if I should even go to work. What kind of mother leaves her sick child to fend for himself?"

I coughed and cleared my throat.

"But you need the money,"

I sniffled.

"I can't focus on money when my baby's sick,"

she said in a baby voice.

"It's OK, Mom. I can stay home and take care of myself."

She said,

"OK. If you say you can take care of yourself, I'll take your word for it."

I sneezed and coughed.

"Just stay hydrated, take medicine and rest. And I'll call you on breaks. If you get hungry, there's more than enough of that chicken noodle soup we had for dinner last night."

I nodded in return.

"Bye son,"

my mom whispered. She kissed me on the forehead and left my room. I was kinda hungry so I went to the kitchen to look for food, deciding on a piece of toast and a tangerine.

 **ALLY:**

I was sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's with my mom. I'm pretty sure I was the oldest child in there- most of the kids there looked not a day over six, there were about two, maybe three tweens, and I was just watching them play with the toys. I had to wear a mask because of my endless coughing and sneezing. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I picked it up and I saw I got a text message from Trish De La Rosa, or according to her contact name in my phone, Ratchet Princesa, who had been my best friend since I was five.

Trish was tough, badass, spunky and sometimes a little aggressive, she cursed like a sailor at pretty much every opportunity and she was not a person you wanted to provoke because if you did, she'd go _Bad Girls' Club_ on you. But she always knew when it was time to show her softer, kinder and caring side. Her message said,

"BITCH WHY THE ACTUAL FUCK YOU LEAVE ME HERE?"

And she attached a picture of herself looking all pissy. My mom whispered in my ear,

"Who's calling you a bitch?"

I coughed, coughing into my elbow despite the fact that my nose and mouth were already covered by the mask. I said in a hoarse voice,

"It's Trish. She's pissed that I'm not at school and I didn't tell her."

"Why don't you tell her why you're not at school?"

I giggled a little and it caused me to cough.

"I'm gonna do that."

I snapped a picture of myself with my mask on.

"FYI I'm sick. I'm at the doctor."

Trish texted back,

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Wait- it's second period Marine Biology class. Why do you have your phone out?"

Trish texted,

"Because Mr. Snyder is out sick today. We have an asian guy Mr. Chen and he doesn't give a shit. All he did was just give us a worksheet."

She attached a selfie of her and Kira Starr, a half-black, half-white girl we'd known since we were in sixth grade and she was in seventh grade. Kira had always been like a big sister to us.

"PS Kira says hi and she hopes you get better soon."

I went into a coughing fit again that provoked my nausea.

"Mom,"

I whispered.

"What is it, Ally?"

I whispered,

"I think I need to throw up again."

My mom sighed and rose from her chair and asked the receptionist,

"Excuse me, where's the bathroom."

The black female receptionist answered,

"Down the hall, first door on your right."

My mom said,

"Thanks. Come on, sweetie."

She brought me to the bathroom and held my hair where I spilled a bunch of vomit into the toilet and then flushed it down. My mom picked up a can of Lysol and sprayed She took a paper cup and filled it with water.

"Here, Ally, drink this."

I drank the water and I said,

"OK, now I'm good."

"Good."

My mom guided me back to the waiting room. Later, after having my vital signs taken care of by Dr. Bryant, I was in exam room, waiting for her to come back with the swab results. I was coughing to death and my fatigue was taking over my body like a satanic spirit.

"You OK?"

My mom asked.

I sniffled and said hoarsely,

"I'm slowly dying."

"It's OK, baby."

I sneezed and went into another coughing and hacking fit.

"Is this my autopsy?"

My mom laughed.

"No, sweetie. You're not dead, don't worry."

Dr. Bryant came back in, with the plastic bag my swab was in and a piece of paper in her hands. She said,

"I thank you for your patience. Ally here has the flu."

 _I knew it_ ,

I thought. I just let out a fit of hacking coughs and sneezed into my elbow.

"There are those flu symptoms again. You just rest a lot, stay hydrated, eat a lot of cold and hot foods."

I said,

"OK. Thanks, Dr. Bryant."

She smiled at me.

"If she's not better in a week, just bring her back."

"OK. I will."

Back at home, I grabbed my _Hannah Montana_ blanket and laid under it on my bed. I was coughing so much it was starting to hurt. I thought I was a coughing machine. I heard the water running from the bathroom down the hall. My mom entered with a washcloth.

"Here, lay this on your forehead."

She sat on my bed.

"Feeling any better, princess?"

"Not really."

My mom said,

"Let's check your temperature again."

She stuck the thermometer in my ear and it beeped.

"102. It's making progress."

I hoped my flu would go away soon. I had only been sick two days and I was already sick and tired of being sick.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUSTIN:**

I had switched from my bed to the couch. I was lying on the couch and I sneezed and coughed. My body felt like a weight and I sneezed three times into my hands. I picked my phone out of the pocket of my bathrobe and I texted Dez Wade, my best friend, or according to his contact name in my phone- Dez Weasley (because he looked like Ron from _Harry Potter_ ).

"Hi Dez. Do we have homework today?"

Dez texted back,

"Sorry Austin but I'm not at school. I'm seeing the dick doctor."

I texted,

"Did you get another groin pull?"

And I attached a few laughing emojis on the end.

"No. I've never been to a dick doctor before. It's like a gyno for dudes"

Dez attached a picture of himself in a hospital gown lying on an exam table.

"Anyway why are you asking for homework?"

I texted,

"Because I'm at home sick with the worst cold I've ever had,"

I attached a photo of the medicine I was taking and the box of tissues and the wadded up kleenex on the coffee table and of me, looking all sick as a dog. Dez texted me,

"That sucks! Have lots of tea and soup and lie on your lazy ass."

"Thanks buddy,"

I texted. A few more, spasming, rattling coughs escaped my respiratory system. I sneezed twice and a few more coughs escaped me. I decided to try Jace Dillon, who was my other best guy friend. Jace had moved here a few months after graduating middle school from Albuquerque with his parents- John and Agnes, and his younger brother Easton, who right now was in seventh grade at my old middle school- Coolidge Middle School because his dad, a lawyer, got a promotion and this was where his new job was, and also they wanted to be closer to his two older brothers- Eric who was twenty-three and was in graduate school at University of Miami studying to be a contractor, and Ryder who was nineteen and was studying paramedic firefighting at Florida International University.

Agnes was a school counselor at my mom's school as well. Jace was friends with Dez and I the second we met, and the three of us hung out together all the time. In fact, Jace had actually confessed to Dez and I that he had a crush on her the second they met and Trish seemed to return his feelings. Trish and Jace's relationship was exactly like Ally's and mine- they had crushes on each other and were very close friends. I texted Jace,

"Hey Jace,"

"Hey, Austin. Why aren't you in school?"

Jace texted. I texted,

"Because I feel like shit. I tried Dez but he's at the dick doctor."

And I attached the pictures I had sent to Dez.

"Aww, that sucks buddy. Hope you get better."

"Thanks. I don't even know how many times I've sneezed and coughed in the last two days."

"Damn",

Jace texted. I sneezed again and coughed. I just felt like one big snot monster.

 **ALLY:**

I picked up my Macbook from my desk. My Macbook was covered in a pink, orange and blue skin and stickers from _Harry Potter_ , _Game of Thrones, Doctor Who_ , _Supernatural_ , _Sherlock_ , _Disney_ , _Friends_ and _Big Bang Theory_ , which were some of my fandoms. I was a geek and proud of it. I decided to look at old pictures to lift my spirits. I started with one of my favorites- it had Trish and I on our middle school graduation at our old middle school, Elwood Middle School, in our white graduation gowns and flower leis and we were hugging.

In another picture, it had Trish, Kira and I at Pizza Johnny's. In another picture, it had Trish, Kira and I in our dresses at the school formal. In another picture, it had Austin and I dressed for the halloween dance/costume contest last halloween and the year before that. In freshman year last year, we dressed up as Princess Bubblegum and Finn from _Adventure Time_. We both had quite a thing for _Adventure Time_ and last halloween, we dressed up as Daenerys and Jon from _Game of Thrones_.

I was getting a FaceTime request from Trish now. I said,

"Hi, Trish."

Trish said to me sympathetically,

"Hey, Ally. Feeling any better?"

I sneezed and coughed.

"Not really. I'm quite the coughing machine and I feel like a bus ran over me."

I sneezed again.

"Cold or flu?"

I said,

"Flu. I was at the doctor when you texted me yelling at me for not being at school and not telling you."

"Oh right. Sorry."

She turned to the left and said,

"I'm talking to Ally. She's sick. Get your ass over here and say hi to her!"

I sneezed and asked,

"Who are you yelling at?"

Trish winked.

"You'll see in a second."

Jace sat down beside her and said,

"Hi, Ally. So sorry you're sick. What's got you down?"

I coughed.

"I have the flu."

"Aw, that totally sucks. But I do know someone who knows exactly how you're feeling right now."

I sneezed and asked,

"Who?"

Jace says,

"Just before this bitch (he narrowed his eyes at Trish)-"

Trish cut him off.

"Love you too,"

Jace flipped her off and she flipped him off back.

"Anyway, just before Trish yelled at me to come over, I was answering a text from Austin. He's sick, too."

I sniffled.

"I actually kinda know Austin's sick. I saw Barry Reynolds sneeze on him and on Friday he said he had a scratchy throat."

Jace said,

"Yeah he has a really bad cold. Maybe you guys can have a little pity party."

I coughed again.

"I like that idea."

Jace said,

"I mean, you and Austin have a tight bond so there's no reason why you can't bond with him over you two being sick."

I sneezed and coughed.

"You know about my crush on Austin?"

Jace laughed.

"Fuck yeah! I can tell you and Austin like each other. I can see it in your eyes. It's only a matter of time before you guys become a couple."

I said,

"Oh, well, thanks, Jace."

Trish and Jace eventually had to go because they had to go to class and so after they hung up, I decided to check to see if Jace was correct. And yes, he was. On Instagram, the first thing I saw was a picture of Austin's family den coffee table with a bottle of cold medicine, a box of tissues, wadded up tissues and a glass of water and the caption read,

"Knocked out".

Maybe I could call him on FaceTime and we could have a little pity party. I heard a knock at the door. It was my mom.

"Hey, princess. How are you feeling?"

I coughed and said,

"I'm not as sick as I was yesterday or this morning, but I'm still sick."

"I made you a bowl of chicken noodle soup and it's sitting at the kitchen table for you."

 **Chapter 3 down! Don't worry, Austin and Ally will bond over being sick together ;) PS this may be irrelevant but I'm writing a story on Wattpad called Prince Charming. If you want to read it here's the link:**

 **428137893-prince-charming-chapter-1**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUSTIN:**

I laid under my blanket. I pulled a tissue from the box and sneezed. I felt like a big old snot monster again. It wasn't a nice feeling. I was so snotty and my nose hurt from all that blowing.

I needed something to keep my worse symptoms in check. I staggered upstairs and I found the digital thermometer and petroleum jelly. I applied the jelly under my nose and put the digital thermometer under my tongue. My fever hadn't gone down, but it hadn't risen either.

I let out a fit of coughing. My throat was so scratchy and I was rapidly producing phlegm and mucus. I staggered down the stairs with vapor rub in the pocket of my bathrobe and just in time, too. I was getting a FaceTime request from Ally, or according to her contact name in my phone, Princess Bitch, and her caller ID picture was of her doing the middle finger at me when I took a picture of her when she was having a bad hair day (but I didn't show it to anyone. I'm not a dick like that). She answered and I let out a few thick coughs. She sniffled and asked me,

"You're sick, too?"

"Yeah. I got a cold. I hate it."

I sneezed twice and my best friend who was a girl (and hopefully, one day my girlfriend) coughed and cleared her throat.

"I got the flu. It sucks warthog dicks."

I sniffled and I said,

"But hey, you've got a very sexy sick voice."

Ally looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Thanks…"

I did love Ally's sick voice. She coughed and she said,

"Your sick voice is sexy, too. You could turn a girl on with it."

I said,

"I'm gonna apply some vapor rub to my chest. You don't mind seeing me shirtless, do you?"

Ally giggled which induced more of her coughing. She sniffled and said,

"If I can handle seeing Trish naked, I can handle seeing you shirtless."

I took the vapor rub out of the pocket of my robe and threw off my shirt and started slowly rubbing vapor rub on my chest. Ally was watching in awe and she looked almost turned in. After I finished rubbing vapor rub on myself, Ally was still in a trance. I said,

"Thank you for putting up with my half-naked body."

She was snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, I don't mind seeing you shirtless. I've seen you shirtless before and I've seen Trish naked."

"OK then,"

I said as I put my shirt back on and put my robe back in. Ally did look really sexy with her messy hair tied in a sexy top-knot and she looked really cute in her pajamas- she had a hot pink zipup hoodie on, a white racerback tank top with her bra showing through her tank top and in pink Victoria's Secret pajama pants. She went into another coughing fit.

"You sound worse than me, Ally."

Ally sneezed twice.

"I know,"

She said and she sniffled. Her sniffles were adorable and her sneeze was even cuter. The fact that she was wrinkling her nose like a little bunny rabbit just made it even more adorable. Now I was even more attracted to her. She sneezed and her sneeze was so cute.

"I like your sneeze,"

I said.

Ally giggled.

"You're so sweet."

I heard a door open on Ally's side and I heard her mom say,

"Hi, Princess."

I heard Ally coughing again. She sniffled,

"Hi, Mom."

"Who's that you're talking to?"

I sneezed.

"Austin, Mom. He's sick too and we're having a little pity party right here on FaceTime."

Ally's mom was more visible to the camera now.

"Hey, Austin, so what's got you down?"

I said,

"I just have a cold."

I sneezed.

"He has the cutest little sneeze, doesn't he, Mom?"

Ally coughed a little and giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, Ally."

Her mom laughed.

"Ally's got it worse than you. She has the flu. Baby girl had to see her doctor today."

I said,

"Sucks for my best friend. But she has an awesome sick voice and she has that going for her."

My friend whispered,

"Thanks, Austin."

I discovered I was getting another call. My mom was calling me.

"Hope you feel better, Ally. I need to go. My mom's calling me."

"Bye, Austin. Hope you feel better, too."

I hung up and answered my mom's call.

"Hi, Mom,"

I coughed and sneezed. My mom said,

"Hi, son. Just called to check in on you. How are you feeling?"

I went into a fit of coughing and I sneezed three times. I sniffled.

"Maybe a little better."

My mom said,

"You still sound horrible, Austin. You need me to pick you up anything after work?"

I sneezed,

"Well, cough drops and softer tissues would be great. I'm basically a big old snot monster right now. I ran out of tissues and the ones I ran out of burn my nose."

"Oh, OK. Yeah, Austin. I can pick you up some more tissues and cough drops."

I sneezed and went into another coughing fit.

"Poor baby,"

I heard my mom say in a baby voice.

 **Done with Chapter 4! Favoriting, following and reviews make me happy! PS my condolences to the Lynch family for the loss of their grandfather, Stormie's dad :'(. My heart goes out to every one of them /3 :( :'(**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUSTIN:**

I was really tired so I decided to use this time to catch up on sleep considering I got scarcely any last night. The couch was so comfortable so I fell asleep on it. About thirty minutes later, I woke up to find my mom standing over me, holding a paper walgreens bag. I coughed a little and swallowed the mucus in my mouth.

"Hi, Mom,"

I sniffled.

"Hi, son. How are you feeling?"

I said,

"I guess a little better."

I let out a fit of coughing.

"Austin, your coughing sounds horrible. You need some water or some tea or something. Which reminds me-"

She reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of Nyquil.

"Sorry, son. They were out of cough drops, but Nyquil was on sale."

I said,

"It's OK. I'd rather have Nyquil than feel like a snot monster for this long."

She handed me the bottle.

"Take some. It'll probably make you trip, though."

"What kind of tripping?"

"It'll make you loopy."

That night, after I had just taken the Nyquil and after an hour and a half, I felt like someone was punching me on the inside of my chest. It wasn't some kind of panic attack, because I wasn't upset or anxious. This was probably easy to fix- all I just needed were some water and ibuprofen. I staggered my way into the bathroom (Thank Christ it wasn't a long distance from my room to the bathroom) and dug through the cabinet for ibuprofen but I couldn't find any.

 _If I were ibuprofen, where would I be_?

I thought as I vigorously dug through the cabinets, searching for ibuprofen. I took a safe dose but my body was very aggravated because right now, I was gasping for breath. My mom entered, gripping me and asking me,

"Are you OK?"

I couldn't respond to her but all I managed to choke out was,

"Can't… breathe… Having… chest… pain… it… hurts… like a bitch…"

And I collapsed on the ground.

 **(Sorry if the chapter is so short, I just decided to leave some suspense ;). Remember to follow, favorite and review if you like the story. Have a great fourth of July)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUSTIN:**

I woke up several hours later, with a mask around my nose and mouth and I was suddenly able to breathe again. My chest was still hurting, though. I looked by my side to find my mom holding my hand. I removed the mask and gasped for breath a little. My mom said to me,

"You're awake. You OK?"

I said,

"I hope so. What the hell happened?"

My mom, holding my hand, whispered,

"You woke up at around 3:45. You were having trouble breathing and you said you were having chest pain. After that you keeled over."

"Oh."

My mom asked,

"Do you think it was the medicine?"

"It might have been. I don't know, I've never had Nyquil before. I think I had a very bad reaction to it."

"Austin, if I have to call your Nana over, I will. Like when you were a baby and you got croup and your father and I brought you to this ER. I called her over and the two of us spent three days trying to cure you."

Nana, or Thelma Tamblyn, was my maternal grandmother. She was an RN for forty years and when I was younger and I was sick and my parents had to go to work, she would take care of me and she would spoil and pamper me. She moved from Chicago (where my mom and her sisters were born and raised) to Miami when my mom was pregnant with me. Unfortunately, her husband and my mom's dad, Arthur, died when my mom was fourteen of bladder cancer. My mom and Nana said I looked like him when he was young.

My mom said,

"You should probably put your mask back on. You don't want to lose any oxygen."

I put the mask on. In walked a black nurse, and he asked me,

"You doin' OK, kid?"

I nodded because I was scared I'd lose oxygen if I took my mask off.

"Just gonna take some vital signs."

He said, taking a thermometer and sticking it in my ear.

"104."

The nurse took his sphygmomanometer out and the stethoscope, taking my blood pressure and listening to my heartbeat.

"Heartbeat's OK. BP is 85 over 55."

My mom asked,

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He just needs to rest a lot and needs to be monitored. What is his age?"

My mom said,

"16."

The nurse said,

"We have sphygmomanometers on sale in the pharmacy. If his blood pressure drops just bring him back. I have a hospital visit summary that tells you how you can manage him."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The doctor turned to me.

"And you, you just get a lot of sleep and drink a lot."

I was so sleepy but I nodded in reply. My mom gently took the oxygen mask off of me and she whispered,

"Come on, baby. Get in my arms."

I went into another thick fit of coughing and I told her,

"I can walk myself."

My mom said,

"No, no, no, baby. You should save your energy."

I let her pick me up and carry me to the car. She brought me to my bed and tucked me in. I drowsily lay in my bed and my mom entered again with a wet washcloth and she laid it on my forehead. About three and a half hours later, I woke up to a knock at my door. It was my mom, asking,

"Austin? You awake?"

I said sleepily,

"I am now."

"You have a visitor."

In walked my Nana and I coughed a little and smiled weakly at her.

"Hey, Nana,"

I sneezed and coughed.

"Hey, sweetie,"

My Nana said, coming over and sitting on my bed. I let out more coughs and a sneeze.

"Sorry you're so sick, baby. Cold and flu season is really at its worst this year."

I sniffled and said in my hoarse Darth Vader voice,

"I'll say. I haven't felt this sick in a long time."

She laid her hand on my forehead.

"Mimi, this child is burning up."

"Yeah I know, Mom. It's been a while since he had his temperature taken. I had to take him to the Emergency Room early this morning because he was having chest pain and he was having trouble breathing to the point where he fainted."

My grandmother looked at me with clear concern.

"Poor baby,"

And she planted a kiss on my cheek. My mom picked up the sphygmomanometer and she told me to roll up my sleeve and lie still and she wrapped the cuff around my wrist.

"Still 85 over 55."

I coughed a little.

"Hasn't gone down."

My mom said,

"Hasn't gone up either. Mom, you and Mike are better at this than I am. Do you have suggestions for Austin to raise his blood pressure?"

I listened to my grandmother as she said,

"He should have a lot to drink and he should eat salty foods and smaller, more frequent meals. Did he take any medicine before he went to bed last night, Mimi?"

"I bought him NyQuil yesterday. He took some before he went to bed and in the middle of the night, he was having chest pain and he was having trouble breathing and he collapsed. I think he may have had a bad reaction to the medicine. I'm sorry, Austin."

My mom kissed my forehead.

"It's fine, Mom."

"You should go downstairs where your grandmother and I can watch you."

"OK."

I picked up my Avengers' blanket and wrapped myself in it and took my phone and walked downstairs. Only I was so dizzy I was scared I'd trip down the stairs but I was lucky enough not to. I laid on the couch and I called Ally on FaceTime. She said in a sexy, hoarse voice,

"Hey, Austin."

She let out a few coughs. She looked really adorable in her _Hannah Montana_ blanket. I giggled which induced my coughing a little bit.

"Nice blanket, Ally,"

I said. Ally sniffled and giggled a little.

" _Hannah Montana_ was one of my favorite Disney shows back in the day. Trish and I used to be obsessed with it when we were in like older elementary school, early middle school. The show still holds up now."

I laughed.

"Your love for _Hannah Montana_ is so cute."

Ally was quite a geek- she loved _Doctor Who_ , _Supernatural, Sherlock_ , _Adventure Time_ , _Gravity Falls_ , _South Park_ , _Glee_ , _Game of Thrones_ , _Once upon a time_ , _Downton Abbey_ , _Big Bang Theory_ , _Friends_ , _Seinfeld_ , _How I met your mother_ , _Harry Potter_ , _Hunger Games_ , _Twilight_ , Studio Ghibli and Disney. But I didn't think she was a fan of teeny-bopper Disney Channel TV shows, but even if she was, it would be just as adorable as her geeky side. She was in a baggy _Doctor Who_ tardis t-shirt and black _Harry Potter_ sweatpants.

"And _Doctor Who_ on top and _Harry Potter_? I like the mix."

Ally sneezed and she said,

"Thanks. I do love my _Harry Potter_ and _Doctor Who_."

I told her,

"I hope you're feeling better than I am because I feel worse than I did yesterday."

Ally said,

"Well, I feel better than I did yesterday or over the weekend. What happened to you today?"

I said,

"Well, in the middle of the night, I was having chest pain and I couldn't breathe and I fainted and ended up in the ER."

Ally let out a few nasty coughs and she sniffled.

"That sucks dicks, Austin."

I said,

"Yup. But it gets worse- my blood pressure dropped."

"How low for the hypo?"

"85 over 55. My mom called my Nana and they're both taking care of me."

"Have I met her?"

I sneezed.

"I think you have."

Nana walked over and she asked me,

"Austin, who are you talking to?"

I coughed.

"My friend Ally."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

I laughed, and it induced more of my coughing.

"No. She's just my friend. Nana, this is my friend, Ally, Ally, this is my Nana, Thelma or Mrs. Tamblyn."

Ally coughed and sneezed and she said hoarsely,

"Hi, Mrs. umm…"

"Tamblyn."

She sneezed again. Her sneeze was cute.

"Hi, Ally. You sick, too?"

Ally said,

"Yup. It sucks."

"I used to be an RN but I retired back in '08. When Austin was younger, and his parents had to go to work, I would come over and I would take care of him."

Ally coughed.

"Awww, that's cute."

 **6th chapter down! Following, favoriting and reviews make me happy :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**ALLY:**

I was snuggled on my bed under my _Hannah Montana_ blanket. I let out a few more thick coughs and sneezed. My mom entered my room again.

"Hi, princess,"

she said to me.

"How are you feeling right now?"

I said,

"Not there yet, but making progress."

I coughed again and sneezed into my hand. Mom picked up the thermometer from my nightstand and stuck it in my ear.

"101. Your fever is dropping, but your coughing is still dreadful."

I coughed again.

"Exactly. Be right back."

My coughing wasn't as bad as it was over the weekend or yesterday, but it still wasn't much better. I had my laptop and I decided to look at some photos from Trish's quinceanera back in July. One of them was of Kira, her and I and we were in the photobooth at the Miami Mandarin Oriental hotel. The border was light purple, to coordinate with her dress, and it said, Trish's Quinceanera, July 14, 2012. July 14 was thirteen days after Trish's actual birthday.

Another photo from her Quinceanera was of me, her, Kira, Kira's best friend since kindergarten Cassidy Toscano (who Trish and I had also known since we were in sixth grade and she was in seventh grade), and a few of Trish's and my old middle school friends- a white jewish girl named Natalia Cohen, a black girl (she was actually fully black unlike Kira) named Deshona Robinson, a white girl named Julia Ferguson, a filipina girl named Cecelia Ocampo and a half hispanic-half white girl named Stella Villanueva (she was mexican and slightly colombian on her dad's side and white on her mom's side) and Stella's quinceanera was in February of last year. Another photo at her quince had Trish with Jace and he put some of the icing from her cake on her nose and me and the other girls were gushing at it. Another photo was of Trish gushing after she was holding the roses Jace had given her for her birthday, and to say the least, he treated her like a princess (and they weren't even dating). He also gave her tickets for just him and her to see Nicki Minaj, Trish's idol, with backstage passes (he didn't even have to pay for them because according to him and Trish, his Uncle Ross worked at Klipsch Amphitheater at Bayfront Park (where Nicki was playing) as the manager. Seriously, when the fuck was Jace going to ask Trish to be his girlfriend?! Though, I related with Trish's situation because their relationship was just like Austin's and mine.

Another photo from Trish's quinceanera was of her hugging me while I was crying tears of joy looking at the slideshow her parents had put together for her birthday of her from when she was born to her teen years and "Wind beneath my wings" was playing. The next one was of me giving her her present- I had given her a $100 makeup kit with eyeshadow and lipstick from Sephora and a frame I made myself with pictures of us from when we first met to our days in high school. The last one was of her hugging me because the frame I had given her had touched her heart.

I decided to look at more pictures to lift my spirits- another one was of Austin and I at Miami Comic Con last year and we cosplayed as Katniss and Peeta from _The Hunger Games._ Another photo of us was us outside the AMC Sunset Place movie theater seeing _Finding Nemo_ when it was re-released in theaters. Another picture was of him spoon feeding me a dish of ice cream at the Marino High school ice cream social for incoming freshman that we volunteered at back in September. Another one was of him smashing a cupcake in my face on my birthday back in November (I turned sixteen back in November). Another photo was of Austin and me at Flamingo playground and he was pushing me on the swingset. People were staring at us like we were freaks but that was OK.

I once again was looking at that picture of Trish and I at our middle school graduation and we were hugging each other. Another picture was us with Natalia, Deshona, Julia, Cecelia and Stella. I smiled at an old picture all the way back in late 2010 with Trish, me and her younger brother JJ (who was nine at the time, but he was eleven now). Speaking of Trish, I was getting a text from her now on my phone. I closed my laptop and picked up my red Verizon slide phone.

Sometimes Trish made fun of me for not having one of those ritzy iPhones, but I know she never did it out of malice. Austin would beg me to get one because he liked to FaceTime. But I had an iPad and a MacBook. He would give me the puppy dog eyes and while his puppy dog eyes were adorable, I still said no. Speak of the devil- I was getting a FaceTime request from Trish on my computer.

Trish said to me,

"Hey, princesa."

I coughed a little and I said,

"Hey Trish."

"Still sick?"

"Yeah. I fucking hate it. But I'm not as sick compared to Austin."

Trish said to me,

"Oh yeah. Dez was crying during study hall today because he heard Austin was in the hospital after he fainted."

"Yeah it was pretty scary. His grandma and his mom are taking care of him."

"Hold on a minute, Ally."

Trish looked to the left and she shrieked,

"Jace! Get your ass over here!"

Jace walked over and asked her,

"Why do you do that?"

"Because you're my guy best friend and I love you."

"Love you too, you bitch."

Trish flipped him off and he flipped her off back. Jace saw me and he asked,

"Hey, Ally. Feeling any better?"

I said,

"A little, but not much."

And I sneezed twice and coughed.

"You sound a little better than you did yesterday. But apparently Austin got worse."

"I know."

"His mom and my mom work together and my mom is covering his mom's class. My mom texted me in class and she said she was covering his mom's class."

Trish asked me,

"What have you been doing all day, Ally, besides coughing and sneezing?"

I coughed and sneezed again.

"Laying in bed, under this Hannah Montana blanket, staring at old pictures of my friends and I."

"Awww, so sweet. Remember when we were in like third grade and we used to be obsessed with _Hannah Montana_?"

I said,

"Yeah! We used to sleep over at each others' houses and we would have little _Hannah Montana_ karaoke jam sessions."

Trish said,

"Yeah I loved _Hannah Montana_. Fuck, I miss old Disney! I miss my shit _That's So Raven_ , _Suite Life of Zack and Cody_ , _Lizzie McGuire_ , _Hannah Montana_ , _Phil of the future_ , _Life with Derek_ , _Even Stevens_ , _Proud Family_ , _Kim Possible_ and _Wizards of Waverly Place_. Shit it up was where the shit on Disney started."

 **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Of course I love old Disney, but I like *some of* the new shows. Just putting that out there, because Trish has stated that she hates new Disney Channel lmao)**

Jace asked,

"You mean _Shake It Up_? My cousin's daughter, she's seven, is obsessed with _Shake It Up_."

Trish gave him a pissy look.

"Don't say the title! It's like saying Lord Voldemort in Hogwarts! When I babysit my little cousins, they watch Disney and they watch all those retarded pieces of dogshit like Shit it up, _ANT Farm_ and _Jessie_. _Good Luck Charlie_ is the only OK one, even if the mom is an attention whore. Watching those shows with my cousins is like a form of psychological torture."

Jace said,

"Nick's starting to go down the toilet, too. But as for Disney, I don't give a fuck for a lot of their shows, but that blonde girl from _Good Luck Charlie_ though, I have such a boner for her."

"You mean, Bridgit Mendler?"

"Yeah. Shit is she so fine."

I sneezed twice. Jace said to me,

"Bless you, Ally."

"Thank you."

Trish turned to him.

"Ally's sneeze is so adorable."

Jace said to me,

"You hear that, Ally? Trish thinks your sneeze is cute."

I said,

"Thanks, Trish."

"You're welcome. You sound like that sneezing baby panda in that YouTube video. I remember I actually watched the video when I was like 9 and I was like lovestruck."

I coughed again and I heard the bell ring. Trish said to me,

"It was great to talk to you, Ally. But I need to go."

Jace piped in.

"Bye, hope you get better. I hope Austin gets better, too."

I said,

"Thanks. Goodbye, Trish and Jace."

And sniffled, sneezed and coughed and Trish hung up. I grabbed my _Glee_ pillow, my phone and my iPad and I wore my blanket as a cape, clipping it on my shoulders with a jaw clip, and stumbled down to the living room and pulled up a nearby box of kleenex, unclipped my blanket from the jaw clip and laid under it. I was just staring at my old Disney video tapes- I had _Snow White and the seven Dwarves, Lion King_ , _Cinderella_ , _Sleeping Beauty_ , _Aladdin_ , _Jungle Book_ , _Mulan_ , _The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Pinocchio_ , _Lady and the tramp, Peter Pan_ , _Beauty and the beast_ , _The Rescuers_ and _The_ _Little Mermaid_. I loved Disney. My favorites were a three-way tie between _Lion King_ , _The Little Mermaid_ and _Mulan_. I decided on _Snow White_ because The Queen was my favorite Disney villain ever.

 **AUSTIN:**

I was sleeping on the couch because I was so tired and exhausted. I felt someone shaking me awake. It was my Nana. She was whispering,

"Austin? Are you awake?"

I said drowsily,

"I am now."

My mom said,

"Austin, we hate waking you up, but you need to eat something, get something in your body to help raise your blood pressure a little."

I could barely smell anything but I went to the table and saw a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a grilled cheese sandwich on white bread. My grandmother turned to my mom.

"Does his throat hurt, Mimi? Because people with sore throats shouldn't have dairy. It uncomfortably coats the throat and causes an upset tummy."

I took a bite of the sandwich and said,

"No, my throat feels fine. My nose is just stuffed and the coughing's in my chest."

My nana looked at me.

"This reminds me of old times. When you were young and you were sick, I would come over and take care of you."

I was eating some of the soup and I was smiling upon the nostalgia.

"Me too. Those were the days, Nana."

My nana smoothed my blonde hair.

"You're looking more and more like your grandfather every day."

I gushed.

"Aww, nana."

I finished my soup and sandwich and my nana took my blood pressure. She smiled.

"Things are looking up. Your blood pressure is rising. Ninety over sixty-five. Now let's check your temperature."

She picked up the thermometer from the coffee table and stuck it under my tongue.

"100.9. It's making progress."

 **So glad Austin and Ally are getting better :) Oh, and I won't be updating for a few days because I'll be in Soda Springs on a road trip so I'm trying to make it up to you guys by having a long chapter ;). Have a great day everyone! Peace, love and hugs for everyone of my fans, love you all to the moon and back!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey guys! Just to let you know, this chapter is the final chapter. I had a good time in the mountains. Oh, and if you have time, please check out my Trish/Jace one-shot** _ **Best Period Ever**_ **. I'm really hoping it gets more attention because Trish and Jace are the most underrated couple on the show in my opinion. Anyway, here's the final chapter.**

 **Thursday January 17, 2013:**

 **ALLY:**

It felt great to finally be over the flu. Of course, I had sneezes and coughs here and there, but I was miles ahead of how I was over the weekend. But I also wondered how Austin was doing. He had ended up in the hospital and had a fainting spell for christ's sake! I saw Trish in first period Algebra and she seemed very excited to see me.

"Welcome back!"

She said to me and tightly embraced me.

"I'm still pissed that you left me at school, though."

I laughed,

"Oh, stop it!"

"I'm kidding. I actually felt bad you were sick,"

Trish giggled as I took my seat.

"You know, I could have reccomended you my abuelita's remedies. She uses herbs, spices and soups to cure sick people."

Trish's maternal grandmother, Guadalupe Garcia (or "Abuelita" or "Abuela", according to Trish) lived with her and her family. She used to own a catering company called _Fantástico_ and made the best mexican food I had ever tasted. She had retired last year and sold her business to some other latino guy. She could cook anything- enchiladas, quesadillas, tamales, fajitas, carnitas- you name it. She was a very traditional person when it came to mexican culture.

"I do love your abuelita,"

I said.

"She loves you too. Remember back in September when Jace got H1N1?"

"Yeah, you were hysterical."

I said,

"Yup. My abuela and I helped cure him."

Class began. After class, I ran into Austin and I said to him,

"Hey, buddy."

"Hi, Ally,"

And we tightly embraced each other. I asked him,

"Feeling better?"

"Yup. It's amazing what my Nana can do. She used to be a nurse and when I was younger and I was sick and my parents had to work, she would come over to take care of me."

"That's nice of her."

"Yup. I love my Nana."

"Now we're much better, thanks to our moms and in your case, your mom and your grandmother."

We tightly embraced each other as we strided to class.

 **So what did you guys think of the story? Follow, favorite and review if you like the story. I can't believe I'm starting college so soon, I hope I'll still have time to write for you guys. I'm sure I will ;). Remember to check out** _ **Best Period Ever**_ **! Love you all!**


End file.
